Eyeshimmer's Tale
by ClarencetheSpyCat
Summary: This was an English assignment. We had to create our own Canterbury prologue and tale. I did mine based on the book Tailchaser's Song, using one of the characters that I liked, but wasn't very prevalent, Eyeshimmer.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I looked around myself, eyeing the First-walkers.

Their company was strange, so many stalkers

Together, though normally we Folk travel alone.

I could not complain, for I was not just one

Myself; but took the company of my young cu'nre,

Pouncequick, now digging his teeth into a plump Praere.

I turned my eyes away from the kitling,

And looked instead upon those sitting

Nearby.

Quiverclaw, fur black as a bird's eye,

Tiger-striped Hangbelly,

Scuffledig, mottled fur and claws quite deadly,

Gray as a storm cloud, Bobweave, eyes a friendly glimmer,

Farthest away, mysterious Eyeshimmer.

I couldn't help but linger on the white cat,

His blue eyes met mine and up he sat,

Delicately, he flicked a paw,

And yawned, revealing sharp teeth in a gaping maw.

I could only wonder,

What strange things were going on under,

The Far-senser's white ears,

And whether we would ever hear the seer's

Far away thoughts.

Should I think of it more, I'll tie my whiskers in knots.

Let's have a tale! called Pouncequick,

Shaking his fur and giving his tale a flick.

Aye, Quiverclaw agreed, but who shall give it?

He queried, looking around a bit.

I blinked in curiosity,

I'd like to hear from Eyeshimmer, I said, quite honestly.

The Thanes looked at me in surprise,

And turned to the Oel-var'iz with expectant eyes.

He rose and stretched, giving a vague smile,

Very well, he said, thinking awhile,

He sat again,

Where shall I begin?


	2. Tale

Eyeshimmer's Tale

Long ago, in the days of the Firstborn,

After the Fik'a made us enemies sworn,

There were two foolish Thanes,

Caring only for personal gains.

They heeded not the warnings of elders,

And thought what they could get from the Growlers.

The two were called Bramblebite and Shufflestep,

And so often a misstep,

By them was taken,

That eventually they were forsaken,

And sent off into darkness' cloak,

By their own Folk.

In their foolish anger they set off,

Determined that none should scoff,

At the song of Shufflestep and Bramblebite.

Certainly, they were mistaken a mite,

For nowadays, their song I sing,

Not only for the lesson, kits, but for the purrs it may bring.

These two Thanes traveled far awry,

For three openings and closings of Meerclar's eye.

Many adventures they had along the way,

Including, some say,

Making promises, to save their neck,

With the chittering Rikchikchik.

Young Tailchaser, I see you shift,

Uncomfortable, so miffed,

Perhaps after I am done,

We can hear that one,

As I am sure it's an amusing song,

But let's get back, as our companion young,

Is getting quite impatient.

Our two Thanes had grown quite complacent,

Fattened with good hunting,

And arrogance affronting.

They made their way to Ur'farufa'ka,

A small city of the Fik'a.

For an opening of the eye,

They crouched, quiet and sly,

Watching the goings on,

And wondering how they could make a dog their pawn.

As the eye began to wane again,

Bramblebite's patience began to drain,

While cu'nre Shufflestep was away to hunt,

Boldly, Bramblebite went to confront,

One of the dogs of Ur'farufa'ka.

Hardly into the gate had he set a claw,

When a Fik'a gamboled up,

Like some sort of stunted wolf-y pup.

Greetings, friend dog, called Bramblebite,

Standing his ground, feign of might.

Cat, you jest, replied the dog,

Your kind you can trust less than fog.

Bramblebite flashed him a sharp grin,

Your words ring true, but has there never been,

A time when we worked together,

Folk and Fik'a, no matter the weather?

The Growler shook his ears,

Taking his time, for he had no fears,

To fear from such a small cat.

I may smell a rat,

He replied, civil as the Folk,

But I'll hear you, until you have spoke,

Your fill.

How kind of you, Bramblebite said in friendly trill,

I would like to propose,

If it weren't too much to impose,

That you and I strike a deal,

From which both of us would gain rather more than a meal.

Come with me, cat, to a place,

Where you will not be seen, while you state your case.

The dog, later named Stumbleruff,

Took Bramblebite to a hidden cave to continue his bluff.

Meanwhile, young Shufflestep returned to the waiting place,

Expecting Bramblebite, hunger on his face.

He dropped his catch in some dismay,

To discover his companion had gone away.

He settled down to eat his fill,

And wait, to see when Bramblebite would mill,

Back into the nest.

In the cave, Bramblebite was at his best,

Practically hopping with delight,

His plan was going right,

Quite better than it could have.

Bramblebite laughed, Fooled that old dog! I've

Never purred so much!

Just wait until Shufflestep hears this and such!

How stupid can you get, asked he,

Moreso than a dog? said Bramblebite with glee.

It had escaped notice in his elation,

That, nearby, in a sneaky station,

A keen eared pup was listening in,

And heard his cheerful tone when,

The cat admitted to his bluff,

To old and foolish Stumbleruff.

Off and away this pup did run,

To find the subject of the fun,

The cat was having at little expense,

And soon to involve many others in nonsense.

Luck was dancing for the young pup,

And he reached Stumbleruff before he could give up,

Any false words the cat had given him.

Hear me, Stumbleruff! the pup said without prelim,

I have overheard your Folk-friend speak,

Alone he wasn't, I was there to hear the leak,

Of the crafty cat lies he spun,

Around you, making you think he was one,

To be trusted, but you were the fool!

No Folk speak truth, that fact is rule!

O! Old bone am I,

If it's the last thing I do, that cat will die!

From inside his safe waiting place,

Surprise crossed across Shufflestep's face,

Bramblebite had not waited to pull his trick,

But instead done it quick,

While Shufflestep was hunting?

Slightly, he could feel his anger mounting,

Such a fool, he was, for believing Bramblebite would share,

Any of his clever fare.

For a moment, the Thane considered,

Save his friend or live alone until he was withered?

His anger would pass in time,

And Bramblebite had committed only one crime.

He bounded up along the rocks,

Searching for his friend among the blocks,

The dogs ran below, baying for blood,

Shufflestep dropped down onto the ledge with a thud,

Bramblebite, hurry, we must run!

The dogs you fooled think it no fun,

And are coming now to get your skin,

I think it time to give it in,

And rather,

Run away, for I have no wish to join the fields of the Allmother.

Bramblebite agreed and no sooner than he had,

Than the dogs ran in, eyes flaming mad,

Shufflestep fled, Bramblebite but a step behind,

A step was enough for the dog so maligned,

To snap his jaws down,

And a piece of tail own,

The first Thane came back,

And gave the beast a hearty smack,

Tearing his nose with thorn sharp claws,

Helped his cu'nre to flee, leaving his tail is Stumbleruff's jaws,

Outside the borders of Ur'farufa'ka they ran,

Until they were safe in the woods again,

Bramblebite lay down to tend his wound,

Shufflestep looked on to what he found,

An amusing sight.

The tricky Thane, loser of the fight,

Now forever marred,

With reminders scarred,

Within his fur,

To never purr,

Aloud his true plan to hear,

When there might be an eavesdropping ear,

To listen in and halt a clever scheme.

So Eyeshimmer finished his tale with an amused gleam,

In his unsettling blue eyes.

What good advice!

Quiverclaw exclaimed in a friendly purr,

But tell me, Eyeshimmer,

Where did you hear this tale?

I've never heard it before, he said to the pale,

Oel-var'iz on his right side.

Funny you should ask, he said with some pride,

I didn't hear it anywhere, I simply made it up.


End file.
